


the other piece and we'll be complete

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan did not sign up for this. [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Finally, Jeonghan, M/M, Soulmate AU, am I right, eyes au, gyuhanwoo, hahaha, here you go, woooooo, you guess it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo went on a search to bring their puzzles together.ORA story of how they found Jeonghan.





	the other piece and we'll be complete

Kim Mingyu met his soulmate, _Jeon Wonwoo_ , when they are in high school; Mingyu was younger than the other, but he is in the acceleration class. Wonwoo had been always interesting for him, the quiet and mysterious vibe the other had pulled him. And when their eyes zeroed on each other, the world instantly became purple for the both of them.

Mingyu used his long legs to come in front of the older, offering a hand to the flustered shorter, his blush was a deep shade of purple and it was the most adorable thing, “My name is Kim Mingyu. Nice to meet you, _soulmate_.”

* * *

 

Their relationship was off on a rocky start, well for Wonwoo that is. His family was _furious_ when they knew his soulmate was a _boy_. They then found out that his dad wasn’t his mom’s soulmate, his soulmate was a _man_ , that had died, and hers chose other woman rather than be with her. They comforted each other too far until _Wonwoo_ happened; in other words, _he_ was an accident. Mingyu watched as his lover exploded right in front of him, the words were cruel and he _knew_ his lover was _sorry_ when Wonwoo gasped, looking at his wet-cheeked mother and red-faced father; _their eyes were black pools of nothingness, Wonwoo never known that it was a sign when your soulmates died or rejected you._

Mingyu gathered his lover in his embrace and ran to his house when he felt that the other couldn’t take it anymore.

They simply ran. Somewhere safe, somewhere where anyone didn’t know them. Mingyu’s family supported them through and through. They were safe, _until_ _it happened_.

Their world first crashed when they realized that their eyes, purples, began to fade, bit by bit, to brown again, _their original color_. They fought about it, _cried_ their hearts out, until they were exhausted. They went to Mingyu’s, _theirs_ , parents and told them. Mother looked at them and wept their tears because Mingyu’s great-grandfather and his soulmate were the same, _until they met their third soulmate_.

They married, going against the world, and had a _happy ending_.

So, they set out again, searching for that _one puzzle piece_.

* * *

 

They were the new students that stood out the most, _of course_ , with their holding hands and their good-looking faces. The two of them were deemed to be the ‘cool couple’ because people just love to judge others, aren’t they. They settled in the History class side by side when a couple with the same shade of fuchsia, chubby-cheeked dragged the blond, and said hello to them.

Lo and behold, they became fast friends; although, Seunggwan, chubby-cheeked, sometimes annoyed Wonwoo because he was too loud, and Hansol, the blond one, was liked by Mingyu. When the recess bell rang, they nodded to Seunggwan’s invitation and walked a couple strides behind the couple. Wonwoo could see the excited gleam in Mingyu’s eyes and snickered, his lover scrunched his nose adorably.

The couple had arrived earlier than them on the middle table consisted of a few people, they were loud and seemingly easy-going. Mingyu had set eyes on a bobbed hair man and Wonwoo was staring too because _they felt something and they prayed_ ; _please, please, plea–_

The man locked their eyes and _everything was pink_ , their eyes widened and twinkled whereas the bobbed _beauty_ looked like he could use something to prop him up.

And then, _he proceeded to faint_.

Oh, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> fINALLY, here's some gyuhanwoo after missing, hA. im sorry that this is so short tho, the next gyuhanwoo will be long, i promise.
> 
> well, guys, what do you say about an almost-smut or smut about the three of them?
> 
> hmu, xoxo.


End file.
